thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend Of The Legendary Heroes Wiki:Lir Orla
Overview The eldest of the Orla family, Lir has short pink hair and a cool and calm disposition. Lir also appears to be knowledgeable in Cursed Eyes, Rule Fragments, and the Legendary existence, noted when he could tell that Ryner has "The Solver of All Equation" implanted inside his body which his brother failed to notice. Unlike his siblings, Sui and Kuu, he operates alone and carries out infiltration and assassination missions for the Gastark Empire. Involvement in Plot Lir first appeared in Episode 12, where shortly after Froaude purged the nobles, the two shortly begin battling using their respective rings. Froaude was able to quickly deduce that Lir was incapable of using magic and which country Lir hailed from. Lir, realizing he had no apparent way to defeat Froaude at that time, fled using a Lino Doue crystal to engulf the room in blue flames that consumed every corpse in the room, along with Froaude's shadow beasts as he repeatedly try to summon them in order to escape, almost dying if not for the arrival of Claugh who breaks him out. Hours after their fight Lir appears within Sion's throne room, hidden in the shadows to try to assasinate him with his lightning beasts, only for them to be nullified by the presence of Lucile, fleeing shortly after. Lir appears again in Episode 19, following Tiir and Ryner. That night while Ryner is distracted with his fight with Luke, Lir takes advantage of the diversion and attacks the God's Eye group, where he ends up killing Lafra with The Ring of The Thunder Beasts and Pueka who went berserk, using his Rule Fragment Spunquel, along with an unnamed curse eye bearing child in an explosion caused by his lightning beast and Ryner's kurenai. Shortly after knocking Ferris unconscious, Lir takes out a crystallized cursed eye (presumed to be either the crystallized Alpha Stigma of Pueka or Ebra Crypt of Lafra) and uses it to try and get Ryner to go berserk, this fails as Ryner stays in control, destroying the crystal Lir used. Lir flees shortly after he is stopped by Ryner from chasing Tiir and the remaining two children, but not before telling Ryner its a surprise to see the Solver of all Formulas in Roland again, only to be surprised that Ryner didn't even know what it was, before Lir laughs and leaves. It is also revealed in a flashback during the same episode that Lir and Tiir have a history together, as Lir along with his siblings, Sui and Kuu that they have met Tiir in the past, having killed and crystallized 38 cursed eye bearers that he was with at the time, though it was not shown how Tiir escaped alive, though in the subtitled version Lir says "Just eat them like you did before Lino Doue, you might have a chance to kill me this time." ''pointing to the possibility that in order to stay alive Tiir was forced to devour deceased Stigma bearers. Later, during the battle with Geihlficlant, as Ryner was covering for Ferris, he took advantage of an opening and stole Ryner's Alpha Stigma. Thinking that Ryner's death was imminent, as to a Cursed Eye bearer, the eyes are as important an organ as the brain or the heart, he left the battlefield together with his siblings without realizing what he did was part of Vois's plan in triggering off Ryner's complete awakening after taking all of the coalition's Rule Fragments with him in exchange for their lives, excluding the Derunio, which they used to heal Ryner. Abilities/Weapons * '''The Ring of Thunder Beasts ( 獣・雷鳴 ・の・指輪 , Kemono Raimei No Yubiwa ) '''He wields the Rule Fragment, “The Ring of Thunder Beasts, allowing him to summon magical beasts of lightning. The Ring is on the same level of power as Miran Froaude's “Ring of the Dark Emperor”, having capabilities similar to the dark ring, but differing in usage, as Lir makes better use of his ring, using the beasts he summons to form shields, nullify attacks, shoot his lightning beasts as projectiles, and even punch while using the ring's power to amplify his punch with electricity. Lir is never shown summoning more than 3 lightning beasts at a time, often summoning just 2 like Miran does. * '''Spunquel (石喰い・スパンクル , Ishikui Supankuru ) '''He also possesses the Rule Fragment, "Spunquel (石喰い・スパンクル , Ishikui Supankuru ), an emerald orb which is used to extract crystals from Cursed Eye bearers by pulling them out straight through their eyes. * '''Crystallized Cursed Eyes' In addition to his Rule Fragments, Lir possesses a number of Crystallized Cursed Eyes that he and his siblings have hunted in the name of the Gastask Empire. These crystals have the ability to forcefully trigger the rampage of an Alpha Stigma bearer, as shown when Sui and Lir yelled out "Resonate!" while using a crystal that caused Ryner's Alpha Stigma to begin its rampage. They other posseses other abilities likely depending on which Cursed Eye was crystallized, such as when Lir used a crystallized Lino Doue against Frouade in their battle, engulfing the room the two stood in with blue flames that absorbed humans and magic alike. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Orla family Category:Gastark